


And Then There Was One

by zeest



Category: Samurai Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeest/pseuds/zeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though their paths diverged, they ended where they began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly before Kiyomasa’s final stage in SW3, hence SPOILERS for his story. Beta-ed by silverlined.

It is a cold, wintry morning when Kiyomasa first thinks he might be going mad.

He sees Mitsunari on the path before him, clad in robes as white as the untouched snow on the ground around them. But Mitsunari is dead, he knows, killed shortly after the battle at Sekigahara.

A small voice in his mind wonders if this an illusion his mind conjured out of guilt and grief. "Am I so desperate for forgiveness?" he murmurs.

"That depends. Do you regret your actions?" Mitsunari's voice is exactly as he remembers and Kiyomasa's heart clenches at the familiar sound.

"I..." Kiyomasa grasps for words. _I'm sorry_ , but it sounds weak even in his mind.

"I fear for the future of the Toyotomi if its key defender is such a confused fool." Mitsunari turns his back on Kiyomasa and heads down the path towards the gardens.

Kiyomasa follows, a step behind him, his eyes on the ghostly figure. "I used to believe that there was only one path before us," he says softly.

"We shared the same goal but our paths were different," Mitsunari remarks pragmatically. "I failed but you may yet succeed. Who is to say whose path was right?"

Kiyomasa shakes his head. "You didn't fail," he insists. "Our family, our home is still here." _Even though it is missing you_. Mitsunari is close enough to touch and Kiyomasa wants to reach out, wants to believe that he will feel human warmth emanating from that pale skin but he forces his hands to remain still, fingers curled into fists, fearing that the illusion, if it is one, will disappear if he confronts it.

Mitsunari turns back to glance sharply at Kiyomasa, as though he can hear Kiyomasa's thoughts. "Would things be better if you had acted differently?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Kiyomasa holds up a hand before Mitsunari can reply. "But the price might be different, I know. The past cannot be changed. But the path I must take now is clear to me. I will protect our family and our home." He straightens up imperceptibly and his voice is strong, determined.

"The past cannot be changed," Mitsunari echoes and Kiyomasa feels a sudden peace and warmth at the hint of pride in Mitsunari's smile. "You would do well to remember your words today."

The path opens up to the wide garden where sakura trees grow in abundance. A chilly wind blows and stray petals dance in the air.

"Lord Hideyoshi loved the flower blooming season. Remember? All those picnics we used to have here." Kiyomasa lifts up his hand to catch a falling petal. "Seeing all these petals reminds me of those days."

"Idiot. How can there be flowers in the dead of winter?"

Kiyomasa looks down at the petal caught in his hand, just in time to see it melt away. "You're right. How can there be-?"

He looks up. The snow has begun to fall again, light and dancing like flower petals, and he is alone in that garden of bare branches.


End file.
